Sin fresas y con sabor a chocolate
by The Night of the Rabbit
Summary: -"¿Sabes? Siempre he creído que los hombres que no se declaran por ellos mismos no se pueden llamar hombres ¡Que él sea valiente y se te declare!"-Exclamó el rubio extendiendo su puño en señal de animo. Hinata sonrió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.


**Notas: **_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen y no tengo ningun benificio al escribir esta historia, más que pasar un buen rato._

**Notas del Autor:** _Originalmente esta historia fues escrita para el concurso de San Valentin del foro **"Naruto Couples" **y como ya dieron los resultados supongo que ya puedo publicarlo acá, si no...bueno, si ustedes no dicen nada yo tampoco. _

_Tambien aclaro el hecho de que esta es una versión más "extensa" que con la que participe en dicho concurso. El maximo de palabras era 700 y tuve que quitar muchas partes, por lo que leeran a continuación es como realemente habia quedado antes de tantos recortes._

* * *

_Daría yo mil besos y tú trescientos. _

_Daría yo mi sangre y tu mil besos. _

_Darías tú una hora y yo mi tiempo. _

_Daría yo la vida y tú el recuerdo._

**Theodoro García**

**

* * *

**

**Sin fresas y con sabor a chocolate**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata suspiro con pesadez por decima vez en el día, que como bien diría Shikamaru-Kun había sido demasiado problemático. Y todo por culpa del club de fans de **Sasuke ™** que por motivo del 14 de febrero habían tenido un comportamiento doblemente molesto.

Suspiro nuevamente mientras se mecía, apenas, en aquel columpio. Juntando las piernas, doblándolas hacia delante y atrás. Repetidamente, levantando solo un poco de polvo.

Había salido de la escuela hacia un poco más de una hora pero no estaba deseosa de llegar a su casa donde nadie la esperaba. Así que, como tantas otras veces cuando la melancolía y soledad le embargaban se había ido a aquel pequeño parque con juegos desvencijados, pero aún en buen estado. Sus pies la habían dirigido directamente donde aquel columpio de color rojo opaco por los embates del sol y la lluvia, en el que muchas otras ocasiones había visto a Uzumaki Naruto mecerse. Ante el simple recuerdo del chico sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosa.

Y otro suspiro se escapo de sus labios.

Naruto había sido por mucho tiempo su príncipe azul, aunque sin corcel blanco, armadura brillante y una bandera ondeante. Solo unos ojos azul cian que opacaban al mismo cielo, una cabellera dorada que parecía resplandecer bajo el sol y una sonrisa amplia, juguetona, que inspiraba confianza. Naruto era todo para ella…y ella no era como mucho, solo una cara más entre los compañeros de clase. Apoyo su mejilla en una de las cadenas del columpio y miro con profunda tristeza su bolso de la escuela. De forma lenta saco de su interior una caja color rosa con ciertos espirales en amarillo y la sostuvo con delicadeza entre ambas manos.

-"Realmente deseaba dárselo"—Susurro mientras veía el contenido. Había pasado toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche anterior preparando los chocolates que regalaría a sus amigos, todos y cada uno de ellos en una figura diferente: uno en forma de perrito para Kiba, uno de escarabajo para Shino, flores para Ino y Sakura, incluso había pensado en hacer uno en forma de abanico para Sasuke-Kun pero pensó que el Uchiha lo último que querría seria recibir chocolates. Así que al final decidió poner toda su atención en el presente más importante. El chocolate para Naruto-Kun.

Regalo, que no había podido entregar aun cuando lo había intentado. Y todo por aquellos _contratiempos_. Y con _contratiempos_ se refería precisamente al Club de Sasuke, que cuando ya estaba por entregarle el chocolate a Naruto terminaron arrastrándola entre todo el tumulto después de que el Uchiha pasara corriendo intentando escapar de ellas. Luego, en sus dos siguientes intentos sucedió exactamente lo mismo, aunque la última vez fue Naruto el que termino siendo absorbido por la estampida de chicas.

Aunque claro está, que no se había dejado desanimar. Ella definitivamente le entregaría el chocolate a Naruto. Al menos esos habían sido sus pensamientos hasta antes de ver como Sakura le daba el suyo propio al rubio. Fue ahí cuando decidió que lo mejor era desistir. Pensó también que quizás esa era la razón por la que prohibían regalar chocolates dentro de la escuela, la mayoría de las chicas terminaban llorando en el baño después de ser rechazadas.

Ella había sido una de esas.

Abrió la caja que contenía su chocolate y lo observo por un largo rato. Era verdaderamente una lástima que se desperdiciase. Con un último suspiro y una triste sonrisa partió un pedazo y se lo llevo a la boca. Por alguna razón le supo amargo.

-"Eso se ve delicioso' tebbayo"

-"¿Naruto-Kun?"—Pregunto exaltada y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el chico frente a ella, sentado sobre sus puntas, demasiado cerca de su rostro.

-"¿Te lo regalaron?"—Pregunto él y ella negó con el rostro encendido.

-"Y-yo…no pude entregarlo"—Admitió con pesadumbre y sin hacer contacto visual.

-"Es una lástima"—Dijo el rubio—"¿Puedo…?"—Pregunto con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro apuntando el chocolate. Hinata le miro sorprendida pero asintió.

El chico se llevo un pedazo a la boca haciendo un gracioso ruidito mientras masticaba causando que el rostro de Hinata se encendiera aun más—"¡Delicioso!"—Exclamo dejándose caer en el suelo—"Mucho mejor que el que me dio Sakura"—La joven ciertamente se sorprendió ante aquello.

-"**Giri Choco**"—Dijo el rubio mostrándole una barra de chocolate ya empezada—"¡Y de los baratos!"—Exclamo con exagerado dramatismo. Hinata no pudo evitar reír.

-"Luces mejor cuando sonríes"—Aseguro Naruto con otra amplia sonrisa, en ese punto Hinata sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría—"¿Sabes? Siempre he creído que los hombres que no se declaran por ellos mismos no se pueden llamar hombres"—Dijo, aun cuando sabía que siempre era más fácil que en esa fecha en particular la chica fuese la que diera el primer paso y el hombre simplemente aceptase o no el obsequio. Quitaba muchos problemas de encima, como bien decía Shikamaru.

Y es que era tabú decirlo, pero el día de **San Valentín** era una fecha no solo esperada por las mujeres. Muchos chicos—como él, aunque nunca lo aceptaría—acomodaban sus mesas asegurándose de dejar un espacio, por si alguna chica decidía dejar un chocolate ahí. O incluso limpiaban el armario de los zapatos, uno nunca sabe.

Aunque al final siempre era igual ¡Maldito Sasuke-Teme y su cara de modelo!

-"Naruto-Kun…"—Le llamo Hinata tocándole el hombro con su pequeña mano—"¿T-te encuentras bien?"—Pregunto al verle con aquel ceño fruncido y un curioso puchero.

Naruto sonrió de forma zorruna llevándose otro pedazo del chocolate de la chica a la boca. La Hyuuga inmediatamente retiro su mano del rubio como si el chico quemase —"¡Animo Hinata-Chan!—Exclamo el rubio cuando vio que la joven agachaba la mirada suponiendo que la chica seguía triste por no haber entregado su chocolate—"¡Que ese idiota sea valiente y sea él quien se te declare!"—El rubio le extendió el puño en señal de apoyo.

Hinata sonrió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—"B-bueno…yo…yo creo que aun puedo entregarlo"—Advirtió y se inclino un poco hacia el Uzumaki que le miro curioso—"…por si acaso él no se anima"—Agrego con su característica timidez, extendiendo el paquete con el chocolate que quedaba hacia el chico. Naruto pestañeo un par de veces y recordó como la joven había intentado hablar con él todo el día.

Un ligero rubor surco el rostro del Uzumaki.

-"Es para ti, Naruto-Kun"

.

* * *

.

**Notas:**

**Giri Choco:** _Es un chocolate de "cortesía" que se da a los amigos, hermanos o padres. Usualmente es comprado._

_._

_

* * *

_

.


End file.
